


【天陸】Pocky Game

by Jutta



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:06:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24693493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jutta/pseuds/Jutta
Summary: 「今年也來一決勝負吧，天にぃ！」
Relationships: Kujou Ten/Nanase Riku
Kudos: 1





	【天陸】Pocky Game

*無腦短小甜餅  
*不認真玩pocky game的九条天

「今年也來一決勝負吧，天にぃ！」

信心滿滿的宣戰布告讓九条天緩緩抬起頭來。將手裡的台本闔上，他摘下眼鏡，看著七瀨陸手持一盒草莓口味的pocky坐到了他的身邊。

「我已經做好了練習，這次不會再輸給天にぃ了！」

七瀨陸勢在必得地握緊了拳頭。去年在pocky game輸給了自家戀人，不甘心的他，自幾天前開始便趁著九条天不在的時候，將珍藏的照片貼在牆壁上，叼著pocky一個勁兒地演練——今年他說什麼也不能像上次一樣，因為天にぃ的眼神太誘人而慌了手腳，與即將到手的勝利擦身而過！

「練習？什麼練習？」九条天皺眉。他的傻弟弟總不會是找了IDOLiSH7裡哪個不知好歹的成員作為練習對象吧？

戀人的反問讓七瀨陸不禁紅了雙頰，「這、這是秘密！」他結結巴巴地說，視線因為害羞而有些閃躲。

「誒？這樣啊。」

微瞇起貓眸，九条天頷首，不再追問——反正一會兒他有的是時間與方法讓七瀨陸招供——他從對方手中拿過餅乾盒、打開包裝，取出其中一根細長的餅乾，「那麼，今年換你先攻吧，陸。」語畢，他自裹有草莓巧克力的那一頭將pocky叼進嘴裡。

「那我上囉！」

湊上前去咬住餅乾的另一端，七瀨陸與九条天的距離瞬間縮短。漂亮的櫻色眸子直直地望進他的眼底，溫熱的吐息噴灑在自己臉上，七瀨陸感覺胸口的跳動再一次無法克制地加速，雙頰也因為悸動而蔓上了熱度。

不、不行！不可以動搖！每次都是天にぃ一副綽有餘裕的模樣！今年說什麼也要讓他見識一下自己的厲害！

用力眨了眨眼，七瀨陸定了定心神。一來一往之間，兩人的距離竟也縮短到了能夠一口將餅乾給咬掉的地步。

能贏！

滿心雀躍，可七瀨陸還是憋著氣、小心翼翼地咬了截餅乾，除此之外不敢再有太大的動作——他絕不會再讓到手的勝利就這樣飛走了！

看著戀人因爲過分謹慎而皺在一起，卻又藏不住興奮的臉龐，九条天只覺得可愛極了。隱約顫抖的纖長睫羽、含著他所喜歡的草莓味餅乾的紅潤嘴唇，凝睇著戀人那惹人憐愛的模樣，他想，現在也許不是該執著於分出勝負的時候。

反正去年也已經贏過一次了。

眼底閃過一絲狡黠的光，將本來搭在七瀨陸肩膀上的手移到他的後腦勺，輕輕一帶，九条天縮短自己與戀人間最後一絲距離，帶著香甜的草莓味吻上了七瀨陸。

意料之外的發展讓七瀨陸睜大雙眸。他感覺到自己的雙唇被那人的舌尖靈活地撬開，濕潤的溫熱挾帶著草莓清甜的香氣與自己的舌糾纏，不留一絲餘裕。像是突然間忘記怎麼呼吸，他只能揪著那人的領口，在躁動的心跳以及一絲不甘心中輕輕闔上雙眼，笨拙地回應那人草莓味的吻。

「天にぃ這樣⋯⋯太犯規了。」

漫長的吻終於在七瀨陸快要窒息前告了個段落。微喘著氣，紅寶石般的眼瀲灩著水光，他一臉不滿，噘起嘴來望向嘴角正勾著滿意笑容的戀人，「⋯⋯這樣不就沒能分出勝負了嗎？」

被七瀨陸對勝負的執著給逗樂了，九条天噗哧一笑，揉了揉那人紅色的髮絲，「抱歉啊，比起pocky，還是陸嚐起來更美味，忍不住就⋯⋯」他故作無辜地聳了聳肩，「反正pocky還有很多⋯⋯還是說，陸比較希望用吻來處罰犯規的我？」

「唔——好氣人啊！」雙手抱頭，七瀨陸覺得自己的雙頰不爭氣地又熱了起來。

就算過了一年，自己還是沒能贏過狡猾的戀人嗎？

拍了拍雙頰，七瀨陸一把抓過剩下的pocky，指著九条天的鼻子再一次宣戰。

「這一次一定會是我獲得勝利！接招吧，天にぃ！」

輕笑出聲，九条天在叼住餅乾前回應了那人的宣言。

「樂意之至。」

End


End file.
